


Yurochka

by Icedaddys_icebaby



Series: The Angstsy Icebaby Chronicles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, M/M, Minor otayuri, implied viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedaddys_icebaby/pseuds/Icedaddys_icebaby
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky was known to push others away.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JkWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/gifts).



> I cried a total of six times writing this. I'm also a baby
> 
> Song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmErRm-vApI
> 
> Lullaby link: http://lyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Diamond:May_There_Always_Be_Sunshine

_"Say something I'm giving up on you..."_

"I think we shouldn't be together anymore."

Yuri Plisetsky remembered that day all too vividly. It caused an inconsolable pain in his chest, leaving him incapacitated these days. He had lost everything that day. His family, his best friend, his skating career, his pride. All gone within minutes of one another.

 

_"And I'll be the one, if you want me to..."_

  
After his devastating senior debut, his incredible expedition skate, and his miraculous friendship, Yuri returned home to his grandfather, wearing his medal pridefully. Crowds of fans welcomed him back, screaming for their newfound homeland hero. Viktor who? This party was about him. And he would take The Worlds by storm as well, beating both Katsuki and Nikiforov, but mostly JJ again. He had only a month to perfect this program, turn it into a new level of dazzling. He'd wipe the slate clean of the other Russian skater once and for all, coincidentally keeping his secret hero Yuuri in competition.  
What he didn't count on was the grand party including his new friend Otabek when he arrived home. Viktor and gang really went all out, and his grandfather had pieced together every dish the teen loved, even pork cutlets. As the festivities came to a lull, if you count an almost naked Viktor being dragged by Chris and Yuuri calm, Yuri and Otabek sat on the porch swing, not speaking, just relaxed in comfortable silence.  
Otabek, or Beka as Yuri now called him, stayed a total of two weeks, letting Yuri get virtually no practice done. But it only bothered Yakov, who was too busy training Georgi, Mila, Viktor, and Yuuri now. He'd train when he could, when he wanted, and right now, he did not. And the two weeks were amazing. Time at the local fair, a few new restaurants, getting to know one another, countless video games, and long talks between Otabek and Nikolai. He didn't seem to mind Viktor's intrusive behavior as he usually would, even Katsuki's overly apologetic personality didn't bother him as much. Coasting far too high on his arrogance.  
When he did show up for practice, Yakov was impatient with him, cursing his name, telling him he didn't really want another gold. Yuri shrugged it off, smirking and getting to work on his program. This time he will not fall, he'll land each jump, and he'll beat Viktor's stupid world record again effortlessly. Russia's Invincible Faerie was ready to destroy his competition.

 

_"And I, am feeling so small..."_

  
That is, till he missed three of his jumps on his free skate and one in his short program. It wasn't his arrogance. It was the phone call. His distant mother had contacted him, leading him to believe she was after his fame, but what she told him tore his heart from his chest. His loving and supportive grandfather had passed during the night due to health complications. Viktor and Yuuri both threw whatever they had going on the night before the Worlds to hold the young skater. He slept on Yuuri's chest, waking up screaming for Nikolai. Yakov had asked if Yuri wanted to drop out, the boy didn't have it in him, he wanted to make his grandfather proud one last time. He couldn't even accomplish that. It hurt. It hurt everyone watching in the arena and at home. Yuuko phoned many times, motherly concern lacing her words, telling him to sit this out, but he much rather flub his jumps.

 

_"It was over my head. I know nothing at all..."_

 

What really set him over was Otabek. The two had only just started dating the day of his birthday, still a baby of a relationship, having almost no time to develop. Otabek had been there every day consistently, being a caring and loving anchor for the Russian. Yuri loved every moment spent with Otabek. Till that stupid day. That day that ruined his life.  
After the Worlds Yuri had been lying in his bed at Yakov's, not brave enough to return the the home he and his grandfather shared. His mother was even kind enough to offer her help in removing things from the house. He declined of course. Saying it was his chore to do so, but agreed to let her organized the funeral. Beka had dropped by on multiple occasions, laying around with the blond, running his hands through his hair, reading latest news articles or checking his social media for him. Till...

 

_"And I will stumble and fall."_

 

"I think we shouldn't be together anymore."

Otabek cocked his head to the side. "What are you on about?"

"We shouldn't be together anymore. I think we should be friends for now." Yuri said more firmly.

"May I ask where you drew this conclusion?"

"Well... I should be focusing on my skating."

"Are you incapable of doing both?"

Yuri's sea foam irises cut, "excuse me?"

"Are you incapable of both dating me and taking skating seriously?" Otabek rolled his deep brown eyes, annoyed his boyfriend asked for any sort of clarification. He was being rather straightforward.

"What's that supposed to mean, Altin?"

"Exactly what I said, Plisetsky."

Yuri thought a moment. "Get out."

"You did not answer my question."

"I don't care, get out." The young skater was yelling now, throwing various items littering his bed, fresh tears rolled warmly down his gorgeous face. "I just lost my only believer, my only supporter, the only family I've ever had and you're being a complete dick? Get. Out. Now."

"Yura-"

"You don't get to call me that!" Yuri was off his bed, palms raised determined to remove Otabek with force. "If you actually fucking cared about me you'd say okay. You'd let me go. You'd let me grieve the way I need to. I never said let's not be friends. I just need space, Otabek!" He was desperate now, pounding on his former boyfriend's chest. "Just go. Please." When the Kazakh reached for him, he was met with a harsh slap to the face. That stunned both boys. Otabek left without another word.

 

_"I'm still learning to love. Just starting to crawl..."_

 

Yuri Plisetsky sits, not a single tear falling in his seat next to Yakov and his mother. The service was beautiful, if you could call anything involving death that. Yuri just couldn't find it in him to cry. People Nikolai knew spoke of good times, good food, and good drinks. The blond couldn't be bothered to listen. His mother asked if he'd like to speak, he shook his head, allowing her to go up and speak about her father.

"My father... was a good man. A selfless man. A kind, loving man. I grew up knowing nothing but love through food and quiet company." Yuri didn't know why but her speech had him seething. "He did right by my mother and I. Up until her death. He was always so supportive of Yurochka and I, taking Yura to school and practice everyday. He loved my son very dearly."

Yakov may be old, but he was a wise spirit. He could feel the waves of anger rolling off his pupil. He went to reach for his small hand reassuringly, only to have it snatched away as Yuri stood, glaring at his 'mother.'

"How would you know? You were never around, you bitch." Gasps in the church ricochet off the walls. "You left us! Left me. You were never around! Don't talk about us as if you know us!"

No one could reach the boy as he stormed out the place.

 

_"Say something I'm giving up on you."_

 

Viktor, yes even someone as oblivious as he, could see the change in mood in his young rink mate. He brought it up multiple times to his husband and friends, begging them to help. He even stopped calling him 'Yurio' in hopes it'd ease his pain. His skating was just so forlorn it actually hurt whomever watched long enough. Yuuri told him to just let him be, hearing firsthand what transpired between Otabek and Yuri. Yuuri had his concerns, but he knew when to back off. Yakov had also become eerily quiet, Mila harassed less, Georgi kept his expressions of love private.  
Yuri had exploded one day, screaming and cursing, throwing and stomping. Something in his program had set him off, causing him to miss a simple quad Salchow. He was livid. Viktor attempted to calm the boy to no avail. Yuuri, who had overslept, waltzed in merrily, nearly getting a shoe to his face. Not many have seen an angry Katsuki and many would consider it to be the scariest Yuuri on earth. With a sharp bark, the younger Yuri froze, glancing over his shoulder at the fuming Asian man. Everything was silent as he laced his skates and made his way over to the blond. Whatever Yuuri had said either scared or calmed the boy down enough for them to practice together. Team Russia was forever grateful. And yet, everyone in Saint Petersburg walked on eggshells for months, waiting for Yuri Plisetsky to finally crack once more. It came when the Grand Prix Final rolled back around.

 

_"I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you."_

 

Another missed called goes to voicemail as Yuri laces his skates. That would be four from his mother and seven from Yuuko.

He had his headphones blaring something he normally wouldn't listen to just to cancel out the noise. He had just barely qualified, now he was determined to win. Just one last time. Glancing to Yuuri and Viktor, he caught honey brown eyes prying for attention. Pleading with him silently to open up, to let him hug his sorrows away.

"Yuri..." he tried as he ventured a bit closer. "You don't have to do this."

Yuri sighed at his older counterpart. "I do. He's watching."

It didn't take a genius to know who 'he' was. Yuuri still persisted.

"Can you do this?"

"First Otabek, now you. I thought you believed in me, Katsuki."

The Japanese skater's heart cracked open, without much warning, the younger skater was enveloped in an embarrassing hug. "I do."

Yuri broke, right there. In front of his coach, the other skaters, the other coaches, same press, and a few family members. His sobs racked his body as he clung to his, unbeknownst, father figure.

"Everything hurts. I feel lost. I don't have a family. I don't have a Viktor, I don't have anything. I'm so alone, Yuuri."

Yuuri just held him. "He would be so proud of you, Yura. I know I am. You may not have a Viktor, but you have me. And you still have Otabek. And you have team Russia, you have Yuuko, hell you even have my family. We are all so proud of you." Yuri continued to weep silently.

 

_"And I, will swallow my pride."_

 

Yuri stands at the entrance of the rink. Crying had helped. He felt so much lighter. Yuuri's soft words galloped through him, resurgence he desperately needed. Even Viktor had given him a sweet smile, wishing him luck on his Free Skate. The moment of truth was now. And he would do it to the lullaby his grandfather sung so long ago.

"Here is Russia's Yuri Plisetsky skating to 'May There Always be Sunshine'."

 

_"You're the one that I love. And I'm saying goodbye."_

 

Viktor, Yakov, and Yuuri stand near a kneeling Yuri as he placed the gold medal on the gravestone.

"I did it, grandpa. I won another. I know you'd be very proud of me. I love you."

The foursome leave, Yuri tucked under Katsuki's arm, pulled tightly, never letting go. Yuri wouldn't admit it, but he felt safe. Cared for.

 

_"Say something I'm giving up on you..."_

 

A year and two months have progressed since Yuri Plisetsky's nightmare. He had moved in with the Katsuki-Nikiforov's about a month ago and has never looked back. The two were even kind enough to help clean his grandfathers house. Viktor continued to pay for upkeep in case the young gold medalist ever wanted it. But for now, he was content living with his "father's"  
The four sat at the dinner table, celebrating Yura's latest win and the Worlds. Yuuri had even gone as far as to attempt his hand at porizhki.

"They may not be Grandpa's porizhki, but it'll do." Yuri smiles for the first time in a year, stunning all occupants of the table. It was Yuuri who spoke up.

"I'm glad you like it. I hope you don't mind but he wrote a recipe down and I tried to follow it." Of course the old man did. When Yuri read over it, the top wrote, 'for My Yurochka, may you always enjoy good food.' Yura smiles again.

"Thank you, Yuuri."

"Very welcome, Yura."

"Call me Yurochka."

Yuuri simply nods, passing the plate of food to Yakov.

"I'm gonna go call Otabek. I'll be back."

Yuuri nods once more, ignoring how the other two seemed to be in awe at the bond he and the Russian had. But neither spoke up, just happy to have semi normal Yuri back.

"Oh, and Yuuri?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you." The hug was quick and awkward before he darted to his room.

For Russia's Punk, he sure could be sweet sometimes.

 

_"Say something."_


End file.
